creepypstascarynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Greener Wiki
☀GREENER Today there is a new version of minecraft 1.2.5, I launched it and created a new world. Led for fun, I ordered Green (my friends said that if you prescribe this led, you will come across a lot of emeraldas) I went into the world and I met a very strange generation, I generate in the woods BUT right next to me on one unit of sand stood a tall cactus! I certainly took it all for sid even though it was. I chopped wood and began to go into the mine, I was very surprised by what I found there! there was a cross of emeraldas ore! I again took sid and went further along the path I met a lot of creeper but much to my surprise, they exploded with a rather long delay. Let creeper explode 5 seconds later than necessary, I took it for lags in the game well, think creeper with a delay explodes? then I began to build a house, he certainly turned out not very beautiful well, okay! I put there the interior like a normal player in minecraft, workbench, stove, bed. It's normal. But the most confusing thing for me is the effect of glitch on the screen it was every 40 minutes, and it was green! that is not red, etc., but just the usual green color. As if I did not restart the game, he still appeared every 40 minutes. AFTER 1 DAY - I went to main and the icon of the world has become completely green! I could not have nothing to do to clean up, even restarting the computer didn't help, but it's not the end of strange things when I came into the world, it seemed to me at the door the silhouette of Steve! But this Siluet had a strange feature, I couldn't see it completely so I went on playing 24 MINUTES LATER - What the fuck is going on in this world?! I walked quietly through the mine mined iron, and then someone began to fill the entire mine gravel! I almost died, but a full iron set of armor saved me! When I was walking back from the mine I saw Steve near his house, and as I said earlier he had a strange feature... WHAT, he had no eyes and the green eye sockets! and on his stomach was used! I decided to kill him for what he peppered my mine gravel but there is a game of crassulas! AFTER 4 days - I could not understand how he came into my world he was single! And the strangest thing that the world did not start, and gave an error with the name Greener. 3 days LATER - AT 3am I was able to run the world! my house was all built up with lapis lazuli blocks and at the entrance to the house was a sign Go to hell! ( translated as "Go to hell") I went into the house and saw that near the workbench is this creature! I have started to have this glitch and the game started to lag terribly, then there was a glitch so strong that my computer froze for 4 seconds and when they went, the game was otlagalis and he was standing right beside me! Then he pulled Emeraldbay sword and killed me with one blow! I didn't understand why he emeraldbay sword! This sword, even the game has gone, and the next day I discovered that this world was deleted I didn't know how it happened, I checked all the game files, and noticed something strange... In line with the players in the world was the inscription Greener As I understand it was his nickname, but for some reason I didn't see nick. With what it is connected I don't know. Now I'm afraid to create a world with a green led as it is easy, and just may appear Greener File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse